


Number Six

by alraunechan



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, canonverse, long haired Shion!, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alraunechan/pseuds/alraunechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi finally returns to Sion after several, long years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number Six

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of my sixth work on ao3, i present a No.6 fic lol
> 
> Also, it's un-beta'd and i wrote it on my phone (i may come back and fix this)

Just as he did every evening after office hours, Sion made his way to the window of his bedroom and opened it.

"Nezumi! I'm here!" after so many years, he had lost the conviction in his voice when he recited that welcome unto deaf ears. It became routine more than anything else.

He turned back into his room, towards the door, intent on bidding his mother a goodnight when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks. He was unsure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"Long time no see, Your Majesty."

In one quick motion, Sion turned to face his specter. "Nezumi."

"Tsk. I was kinda expecting you to run straight into my arms or something. Guess I'm a little disappointed," he teased.

His expression unchanged, Sion swiftly covered the distance between them to an anxiously grinning Nezumi. Nezumi stood, arms open and eyes closed, awaiting the the hug he thought he was assured.

When it didn't come, he began to open his eyes, stumbling backward the very next moment. Instinctively, his hand cupped a rapidly swelling cheek. Did... Did Sion just punch him? His Sion...? No. This wasn't Nezumi's Sion. Not anymore. But this was indeed Sion, he thought; the result of several years apart.

I guess I had that coming, he thought.

When he looked back up at his assailant, Sion was staring at him blankly; confused.

"Nezumi."

"...Sion?"

"It IS you."

What. He wasn't sure?!

"Why did you punch me if you weren't sure?!"

"I guess i thought i was dreaming!" Sion sounded as if he had just thoroughly explained himself.

"What?! Then punch yourself!" Before Nezumi could even finish fuming, Sion wrapped his surprisingly muscular arms around Nezumi's waist.

The raven-haired man stood there, in that familiar yet unfamiliar warmth, speechless. Now that he looked at him, wasn't Sion taller than him now? His shoulders felt broader, too. Even his voice sounded more mature. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt stab at his chest. He really had been gone a while. Apparently Sion was willing to wait for him, but not his body. They'd both grown, he was sure, but even the slight difference in their stature felt like a huge gap in time; an eternity's worth of time of Sion that Nezumi had willingly missed out on.

Slowly, Nezumi raised his arms to return the embrace, clutching at Sion's no-longer-slim back. At first, the now-taller male snuggled into Nezumi's chest, sniffing and familiarizing himself all over again, then his breath suddenly became ragged and he was sobbing uncontrollably.

Nezumi felt his heart shatter. The beautiful face buried in his breast should only be smiling (or pouting when he teased him). His resting hands drew comforting circles on the quivering back before him. He placed his chin gently on the top of the white-mane-that-was-significantly-longer-than-he-recalled beneath him; which was still stunning as ever. He placed loving kisses on the top of his head, Sion's breath finally beginning to even out.

"Welcome home, Nezumi," said through sparkly, tear-filled eyes.

Nezumi smiled warmly at him, from the bottom of his heart.

"I'm home."


End file.
